


Says who?

by QSF



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: AU?, Gen, what if dancing really had been the main theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSF/pseuds/QSF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Prompt: What would happen if Gaim actually kept up with the dancing team motif?</p><p>Not for copying or reposting anywhere else except without author's permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Says who?

The garage had quietly emptied of people, leaving behind the smell of sweat and rubber. It was a comforting smell, of hard-working people working together. Only Mai remained, like she always did, quietly tidying up the place. In the shadows, Kaito lingered. Again, this was not unusual.

”This is meaningless. You can’t change the world, just by dancing.”

“Says who?” Mai wiped the sweat from her face, giving Kaitou her brightest smile as he reluctantly passed her the water bottle. “I changed your world.”

“You changed nothing.” Kaitou turned fast enough to make his coat billow out, but she reached out to grab hold of his arm anyway.

“You keep talking about power and victory, but this is the path you choose to get there, right?” Mai tugged at the limp arm, feeling resistance there. Like tugging at a dead body, and for a moment she shivered before shaking her head. “You know I’m right. Baron is standing side by side with us.”

“Zack thinks…”

“Zack dances because that’s a better choice in the end. So do you.”

“People are dead.”

“And we mourn. And we dance for them.” Mai stepped closer, her eyes burning.

“Even when Kouta disapproves?” The taunt was familiar enough to make her smile again.

“Kouta doesn’t disapprove. He mourns. Yuuya is dead. Hase is dead. We all miss them. That doesn’t mean we’re allowed to quit what they believed in.”

“Kouta disapproves alright.” Kaitou huffed loudly, stepping close enough to push his hand down her pocket, pulling out the lockseed. “He’d rather you didn’t.”

“That’s mine now,” Mai said, placing both her hands around Kaitou’s. The lockseed felt like a warm seed in the middle of their protective shell. “Hase doesn’t need it anymore.”

“And you do?”

“Kouta still thinks this is a weapon. So do you.” Mai looked him squarely in the eye as she peeled away his fingers, taking hold of the lockseed within.

“And you don’t?”

“It is a costume,” she said as she pressed her driver against the pit of her stomach, feeling the familiar warmth there. “It is the greatest costume of them all. Of course it is for dancing.” The lockseed slotted in like it had been made for her, the scent of forest pines surrounding her when the transformation washed over her form. “Dance with me, Kaitou.”

She held out her hand in a challenge, her smile hidden behind her Kurokage helmet as she watched Kaitou’s frown deepen before the air turned yellow with the summer smell of bananas.

 

 


End file.
